Dresser
by Lets-Celebrate-Me
Summary: After breaking up, Nick builds another dresser for Jess.


**Dresser: **After breaking up, Nick builds Jess another dresser.

_Set between Season 3 finale and Season 4 Premiere. Please R&amp;R!_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Jess bought a new dresser"

Nick averted his eyes from the TV show he was watching and looked at Schmidt.

"What do you mean Jess bought a new dresser? She got a brand new one last year!"

"Oh, the dresser of misfortune?" Schmidt scoffed "Jess threw it away, gave it to the homeless or God knows what she's done. All I know is that she thinks she can shove things in here like it's no big deal and turn this loft into an Indian festival."

"Relax, it's her room." Nick put down the remote control and got up "Where is she?"

"In her room, trying to build the goddamn dresser and failing miserably. Aaaand before you go and rescue the lady in distress, like I know you're gonna do" Schmidt clutched his lapels and smiled charmingly "How do I look? I'm on my way to Cece's and have to look at least proper to impress her, since I'm not brown."

Nick turtle faced.

"Get outta here." and he walked away, leaving a frustrated Schmidt behind. The door to Jess' room was ajar, so Nick leaned in to spy on whatever she was doing. Jess was sitting on the ground, surrounded by wood pieces and muttering to herself how IKEA couldn't even send someone to build the furniture for her. She was about to give up when Nick knocked on her door.

"Hi" he crossed his arms "Whatcha doing?"

"Hey, Nick" she looked up and smiled before glancing down to the pieces around her "I guess I'm trying to build my new dresser, but I'm not sure I'll be finished anytime soon."

"I can do this for you."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jess stood up and put her hands up to stop him "You don't have to worry, I'll figure this out."

"Jessica, you clearly have no idea how to put this together."

"Yes I do, Nicholas, after all, _I'm Ms. Know-It-All._" she sang the last part and he chuckled.

"You may be Ms. Know-It-All about stuff in general, but I'm Mr. Know-It-All on building and fixing stuff." he walked into the room and pointed at the floor "Sit your butt down and let me help you!"

Jess mouth opened a little as if she was about to say something, but then she just sighed.

"All right." they both sat on the floor "What do we do first?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Nick built Jess' dresser and she sat by his side, watching how he worked well with nails, hammer and wood, they talked about random stuff in a light and funny way they hadn't experienced in a while. Nick had just laughed at her stupid try of mimicking Ferguson when she sighed and spoke softly.

"It's good to feel this way."

Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I agree... Just a quick question, though."

She stared at him, silently saying to go ahead. He put the hammer aside and turned to face Jess.

"Why did you throw away the dresser I built you a couple years ago?"

She frowned.

"I didn't." Jess pointed at a far corner of the room "I just moved it so I could fit the new one here."

Nick's mouth formed a little "o". Jess giggled and he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Schmidt told me you had thrown it away. Guess I have a friend to slap in the face."

She squeezed her eyes in a wondering way.

"He did seem puzzled when he saw me moving my furniture." She shrugged the matter off "But why did you ask that?"

"I was just hoping that, in case you really had got rid of it, it wasn't because I was the one who built that to you and everything..."

Jess expression softened.

"I would never do that, Nick."

"Good, because that was a lot of effort I put in that dresser."

Jess laughed and leaned her head on Nick's shoulder.

"You worked hard as my boyfriend without rewards, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, Jessica. And even though I'm no longer your boyfriend _with_ the rewards, I want to keep what we always had: trust, respect, and those delicious cookies that you bake."

She chuckled, but then squeezed his hand.

"I have your back, no matter what, all right?"

"And I have yours." They stared at each other for a while and then he glanced at the dresser "I think it's finished."

Jess stretched her back and stood up.

"Come on, help me move this."

Nick winced as he stood up too to help her.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna pass that."

"But you just said you have my back!"

"I do, but when it comes to my ruined back, I don't really have a choice."

Jess rolled her eyes and turned Nick's back to her.

"Stay still." She told him. After one minute of pressing and squeezing bones and muscles, she smiled proudly and gave a step back. "And Jessica Day does it again!"

"Wow." He stretched his arms and back and sighed with relief "You're oficially my girlfriend without the rewards."

"At your disposal." They shook hands and he pulled her for a quick peck on the lips. Jess' eyes widened and Nick blinked.

"Now we're official."


End file.
